Mr Green
by gleekygeek
Summary: Wally decides to read whatever Artemis is reading. She happens to be reading John Green books.
1. Looking for Artemis

Mr. Green

Summary: Wally decides to read whatever Artemis is reading. She happens to be reading John Green books.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do I own Looking for Alaska by John Green.

Author's Note: For people who haven't read John Green books, I hope you don't mind spoilers.

* * *

"Pfft."

Wally's in the kitchen and he hears someone behind him, in the living room. He turns around to look and sees it's Artemis with her legs on top of the couch with a book in her face, silently reading.

"Oh my God," she says. Okay, not so silently.

Wally gets curious and walks into the living room and sits down on the chair beside the couch. "Whatcha' got there?"

At first, he thinks she doesn't hear him because she doesn't answer. He lets out a cough and tries again a little louder this time. "WHATCH – "

"I heard what you said, Kid Idiot," she tells him. He waits for her to tell him what she's reading. For a few seconds, it was kind of just awkward silence and then finally she looks up from the book, revealing only her eyes. "John Green. Looking for Alaska."

He smiles a bit and runs off.

She rolls her eyes, as usual. _Idiot. _

* * *

**Looking for Artemis**

You see, Wallace West is not just fast on the ground. He's fast with the books, too. And that's how he was able to catch up to the page Artemis was on. (He wouldn't admit this but he remembered the page she was on and took it to heart.)

Upon reading it, he finally understood what she "oh my God"-ed about. It was about…_that. _Wally didn't expect Artemis to react that way to a subject like that because he thought she'd be cool with it. Not that he thought of her thinking of things like that. Of course not.

"I don't get it. It's just a _blo – "_

"You don't have to say it," she said. "I know what it is. And besides, it wasn't like I was super shocked about it. Why do you care so much about how I react, anyway?"

He wasn't so sure what to say, really.

"Uh…I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't be like that to, uh, topics like that," he says as he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

She rolls her eyes for the nth time that day. "It's not like it's a touchy matter, is it?" She looks at him, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

Wally sputters and is at a loss for words for a while. _Play it cool, Wallman._

"WHAT? NO. Not at all. You can tell I've been given those plenty of times!"

He mentally facepalms himself. _Real smooth._

"Oh, I see," she says, sarcastically. She can tell that he was supposed to waggle his eyebrows at her but she knows that he doesn't because even for him, that was really stupid.

She just sighs and turns around because their whole conversation was bound to end that way from the very beginning. _Should've seen this one coming, Arty._

She can hear him slap his forehead a number of times before he comes to his senses again.

"WAIT!" She turns around and crosses her arms under her chest. "I – uh – That didn't come out right."

"No, duh," she says, rolling her eyes once more. "Have you even finished the book?"

His eyes dart around for awhile because no. He hasn't finished reading the book. Honestly, he only stopped reading at that particular page that he saw Artemis reading.

"Er, no. Not done with it. Yet."

"Well, maybe you should actually finish it before you start asking me about blowjobs," she says, oh-so casually.

Wally winces at "blowjob" because truthfully, it is a touchy subject to him. (Touchy for Artemis, too but she won't tell him that.)

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right," he says and dashes off into his room to finish it.

br

The next morning, Wally speeds into the living room, book in his hand.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Artemis is startled at the sound of Wally. She sips hot chocolate from her mug and raises an eyebrow at him as if to say, "What now?"

"Wh – how – whaaa – WHY? Why is she dead? She can't be dead, right? This isn't actually the end of the book. There must be a sequel, yes?"

Artemis kind of smiles into her mug. "Nope."

_NOPE? What does she mean, "Nope"?_

Wally looks frantic and decides to raid the fridge before going back to their conversation. He gets a bowl and fills it up with milk and cereal. He runs back into the living room and decides to plop (!) down beside Artemis.

She turns to him the moment he decides to shout in her ears again, "NOPE?!"

She's about to stand up but he grabs her free arm before she can go back to her peaceful room. "So you're telling me that Alaska, the most perfect girl ever, is dead?" Wally looks at her with pleading eyes, like he's asking her to write a book about how Alaska isn't really dead and that whole part of her death was a joke. But Artemis can't do that.

"1.) She's not real. 2.) Dude, get over it. It's not a real story," she said with something that sounded a wee bit like jealousy. _You just said so yourself, Arty. SHE'S NOT REAL._

Wally mutters a little bit too loud that Artemis can still hear what he says while he walks away. "She was still perfect."

Artemis shakes her head and goes back into her room to read a new book.


	2. Cul-de-Sacs

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do I own Paper Towns by John Green.

**Cul-de-Sacs**

It was dinner time and Wally was stuffing face with his honey mustard chicken sandwich. Artemis, on the other hand, was quietly eating her cheeseburger while reading a book that was different from the last time.

"Another John Green book, eh?" Wally asks, chicken in his mouth. Artemis just nods at him, obviously too engrossed by the book.

"Luckily," Wally says loudly. "I happen to be reading the same thing!" He whips out the same book and this time, Artemis looks up to see that yes, he has the same book.

Wally opens the book and turns to the page that he was on, "Let's see…" He turns the pages backward, looking for the particular page that he was going to read off of. "Ah, there you go."

"_I could never stop thinking that maybe she loved mysteries so much that she became one,_" Wally quotes from the book. He makes sure to look at her, waiting for her reaction.

But all she does is sigh and walk away. He didn't even notice that she's finished her burger.

He gets confused because he thought for a moment that it would somewhat impress her that he'd actually go through all the trouble just to find out what she was reading and read it, too. Admittedly, it was a little bit annoying but he thought that any girl would've found it…endearing. _Oh right, this is Artemis we're talking about. _

Artemis stops in her tracks because she can tell he's got this puzzled look on his face. She turns around and _ding ding ding! _She was right. He kind of looked like a lost puppy. Just uglier.

"Look, Wally," she says with her forever husky voice. "It's good to know you're into reading. It's great, really. But you don't have to read whatever I'm reading. Kind of feels like having a pet follow me around everywhere when I don't need it to."

He still looks confused but he answers, "I know that I don't have to read whatever you're reading. I just want to. Besides, this guy's good. John Green, I mean. Also, what's with all the cul-de-sacs in this book?"

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe 'cause it's about adventure? And there are always dead ends in adventures? I – I don't know, Wally. Ask John Green. He wrote it," she says but pauses. Wally doesn't reply because he knows she's about to say something else.

"_Look at all those__cul_-_de_-_sacs__, the streets that turn in on themselves all the houses that were built to fall apart,_" Artemis quotes, after turning the pages and finds the right one.

Wally nods slowly, pretending to get it. "I get it now," he says. But he doesn't really get it. Not really.

He decides to change the topic a bit because their conversation reached it's own kind of cul-de-sac.

"So…do you like Margo?"

She looks at him with a serious expression, probably thinking of a good answer.

"I guess so."

Wally waits for more because he can tell she's about to add more to that answer.

"I mean, she did get annoying at parts but she's cool," she tells him. "But really, Wally. If you wanna read what I'm reading, can you stop bugging me about it? I just wanna read in peace, if that's alright with you."

Wally's surprised at her lack of annoyance and spunk but lets it slide.

Artemis continues to walk away and disappears into the dark hallway.

"She has definitely become a mystery…"


	3. An Abundance of Wallys

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do I own An Abundance of Katherines by John Green.

* * *

**An Abundance of Wallys1**

Artemis2 was going about her own business when she saw something quite peculiar. She saw Wally in the kitchen but he wasn't eating or making some dish. He was reading. And he wasn't reading a cookbook.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with curiosity and a bit of annoyance because she was uncomfortable with Wally acting this way.

He didn't answer her. He was too busy with reading that book. Also, she didn't notice it awhile ago, he had his earphones on. _He's listening to music? In the kitchen? And not eating anything? WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

Artemis wasn't quite sure what was happening but as long as Wally was silent, she decided that she'd just get used to it and that it was a good thing. And then –

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT?"

_Nevermind._

"So do they end up together? Or are they together? What happens after the road trip? Do they just go home and live happy lives? Or is it more complicated than that? Do they both want to matter? DO they matter? WHAT HAPPENS?"

Artemis took some time to take all those questions in because whatever Wally said, he said it real fast. Her face was kind of "scrunched" up and Wally looked like he was going to burst if he didn't get the answers in 3 seconds.

"Um…" Artemis started slowly. "Well, we don't really know if they're together or not. They probably are. But I guess John Green just doesn't feel the need to tell us what happens because that's not the point of the story."

"Sure," Wally says, not exactly satisfied with the answer she gave.

It was kind of that awkward silence that they've been getting lately. Finally, Wally spoke up again.

"Colin's pretty cool, don't you think? He reminds me of…let's see. Hmm…ME! Hah!" Wally tells her, while waggling his eyebrows at her.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Yeah, you two are made for each other. Both of you are losers who want to 'matter'." She rolls her eyes and turns around. _How many times will she roll her eyes at me and then walk away? It's getting old, Arty!_

Wally shouts after her, "Well, you're just like Lindsey Lee Wells!"

She quickly faces him again, "The difference between me and Lindsey is that she likes Colin and I don't like you." But before she turns back around and sways her hips away, Wally _thinks _he sees her wink at him.

This time, he shakes his head and smirks and goes off to read the next book on his reading list.

* * *

1He always talked so quickly that Artemis was almost certain that he was able to multiply himself.

2Definition of perfection, according to Wallace West. But he would never tell her that.


End file.
